The return of his pink angel
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is another Sportacus and stephanie fic. It's been three years since stephanie visited Lazy town so read and find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I do not own Lazy town or any of the characters. Please be nice I do have dyslexia so sometimes I do not spell too well. I should give you the fluff warning before you start to read if you don't like fluff and a little drama then don't read.

The return of his pink angel.

Part one: Sportacus.

It would be three years ago this summer was when Sportacus had made the biggest mistake of his life, Stephanie had told him at the tender age of fourteen that she was in love with him. Heaven help him, he had turned round and told her he was way to old for her and that no one would ever approve of such a relationship.

That was the very last time he saw her, Stephanie had left for home the next day Sportacus could still remember the look of hurt in her eyes at his words to her and pain filled his heart once again.

He had waited on tender hooks for the next summer to come, to be able to apologise to Stephanie and ask that they could at least be friends again. When summer came he discovered that Stephanie wasn't coming to Lazy Town that summer and she had in stead gone to visit her aunt and cousin in Quiet Town.

What hurt most though was that Stephanie wrote to Pixel, Trixie, Ziggy, Stingy, Miss Busybody and her uncle mayor Meanswell but never him, what was worse was if Sportacus wanted to know what was going on in her life he had to hide and listen in on her Stephanie's friends conversations because if the others spotted him near by then they wouldn't even discuss Stephanie.

Sportacus sat down on a bench in lazy town park that was behind a wall, just in time to hear Pixels voice announce from the other side. "I have a letter from Stephanie!"

"Yay!" Chorused the others.

"Well come on the read it to us!" Demanded Ziggy excitedly.

"Ok. Dear Pixel, today I met the resident heroes of Quiet Town, I must admit these two are very different from Sportacus, both very nice to me though and always full of good advice. Apparently these particular heroes know Sportacus from their school days and say that he was always a little dense when it came to how others felt about him and his own feelings for people. That gives me some hope that maybe I just shocked him, then again maybe I am just fooling myself. I wish you could see my new friends, such beautiful wings, so since you are not here with me I have sent a picture of one of them. My new friends have taught me the most amazing form of dancing it's slow but so beautiful and relaxing. I miss you all very much and this will be my last letter from Quiet Town as I have decided to spend this summer some were else, I guess you will just have to wait and see were. I promise to write soon all my best Stephanie." Pixel handed over the picture to the others.

"Wow Stephanie is right what beautiful wings, it looks like she is really happy and it looks like she tort her new friend the Bing Bang dance from the pose in the picture." Said Ziggy grinning.

"Yeah she sure does look happy and your right about that pose it does look like the one from the end of the Bing Bang dance. I still miss her coming to visit each summer though." Said Ziggy with a deep sigh.

"We all do . . . I wonder if we could convince Stephanie to come here this summer and if she did come to visit if the heroes of Quiet Town would come with her or if it's bad form to come to a town were there already is another hero?" Trixie asked the others.

"Who knows about the heroes coming here? But as for convincing Stephanie to come here, I don't know if she would, not that I blame her it took her years to work up the courage to tell Sportacus how she felt." Commented Pixel with a shrug and then making a kind of you know what happened then gesture.

Trixie looked at Pixel and smiled. "Yeah but it's been three years, I'm sure she must be feeling better about all that went on back then by now."

"True, well we won't know unless we ask. Come on lets go write to Stephanie and ask her to come visit."

They all ran off laughing happily at the idea of trying to get their old friend to come and visit them.

Sportacus rubbed his brow in thought, the heroes of Quiet Town, two old school friends of his and the heroes had wings, Sportacus knew that he should know who they were but his mind was drawing a blank.

Sportacus bounced up, this wasn't the time to get gloomy this was the time to go find his year book from school and see if he could spot these two old School friends. "Ladder!" He called it came down and he climbed up to his air ship.

Once inside he dug around his cupboard and found his yearbook, gently opened in and flicked threw the pages and came to a stop, now he remembered the twins, Karen and Kelvin Kind They both had wings, Kelvin and Sportacus had been the most popular boys at School Karen was known school wide for her good advice and gentle ways both of the twins had been fabulous singers and dancers.

Slowly Sportacus put the book down there was one last thing he remembered about the twins, Karen was incredibly shy and had never dated, her brother on the other hand was a charming scoundrel heaven help any woman that he decided to woo, she wouldn't know what had hit her, he was a true romantic all the way to his core and had devilishly good looks to go with his wooing skills.

Sportacus felt a slightly sick feeling in the pit of his stomach what if Kelvin had decided to woo Stephanie, after his stupid blunder he wouldn't stand a chance against all that charm. Sportacus's brown furrowed in confusion why would he even find the idea of Kelvin wooing Stephanie sickening he wasn't in love with her was he?

Sportacus sat down on the floor suddenly, memories of Stephanie filled his mind, dancing with him, standing up for him when Robbie had impersonated him, laughing with him, helping him, hugging him, talking with him, walking with him, playing games together, the sensation of holding her in his arms at the end of their dance, his pink angel as Sportacus had always called her in his mind, and then those hurt eyes from that day. "Oh god I'm an idiot, I love Stephanie, I pushed her away and now I could have lost my pink angel to Kelvin. . . Oh god that idea hurts."

Sportacus felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes and he gave into his grief, tears flowed freely down his face not bothering to wipe them away. After a moment he wiped them away and looked out at the sky. "Please if there is such a thing as fate, such a thing as giving love one last chance, then I beg you please bring my angel back to Lazy Town so that I can tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

Sportacus stood up he wiped away the rest of the tears, this wasn't going to change matters, he just had to hope that Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy and the mayor Meanswell could convince Stephanie to come and visit Lazy Town once more.

He just had to keep the hope that she would forgive him and return to Lazy Town alive in his heart because if he didn't then Sportacus was pretty sure he would fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: An angel's return.

Stephanie was now seventeen years old, it had now been three years since she had told Sportacus how she felt about him and he had rejected her. When her old friends had written to her in Quiet Town begging for her to come spend summer in Lazy Town like Stephanie always used to, she had decided that it was time to get brave and return to the town and the man that she really did love.

The hero of Quiet Town had helped her a lot, well technically there were two of them, Kelvin had been a tonic, he had been warm, funny and friendly, he hadn't tried to woo her like he usually did every other woman but Stephanie knew that was because he knew how she felt about Sportacus. Karen had been a kind woman full of warm friendly advice and always ready with a cup of tea, a biscuit, a tissue and a friendly ear whenever Stephanie had needed it most.

Stephanie made her way to back to her uncle's house, even as she walked happy memories filled her mind of summers long past, Milford came running out to meat her. "Stephanie!" He exclaimed happily.

"Shhh not so loud uncle my visit is supposed to be a surprise remember."

"Oh yes sorry, you better come inside quickly before Miss Busybody sees you and tells every one."

The young woman stifled a laugh and followed him inside; Milford looked up at Stephanie and smiled. "My you have grown up into a fine young woman. Why don't you get settled in and then you can go see all you're old friends again Stephanie."

"Thank you uncle." She said her voice was soft and quiet as she revelled in the familiarity of her old room.

Once the she was unpacked Stephanie went out to seek her old friends and soon enough Stephanie found them playing baseball. "Hey guys guess who!" Stephanie called.

They all turned round and grinned when they saw her. "Stephanie!" They coursed, they all ran over and hugged her tightly.

"You came back!" Exclaimed Ziggy happily as he beamed up at Stephanie bouncing on the spot obviously something's didn't change.

"Yes I most certainly did, I couldn't very well turn down an invite from my very best friends."

"Why didn't you write back and tell us you were coming?" Asked Pixel.

"I wanted to surprise you all." She said softly. "Aren't I a nice surprise then?"

"No, no your visit is defiantly the best surprise we have had in Lazy Town for a while." Trixie said happily.

"That's good to know, so can I play base ball with you?"

"Sure."

Soon they were playing just like old times and it felt to Stephanie as if she had never left Lazy town in the first place.

Robbie Rotten way spying on town, trying to find a good way of getting rid of Sportacus as normal, when he spotted Stephanie was back in town he suddenly had an idea.

Maybe he could use her as bate to draw Sportanerd into a trap. He would grab the girl tie her up under a tree and then rig up his a net made of candy when Sportafool released the girl the net would fall on him and he wouldn't be able to move the plan was perfect.

Robbie watched until the others were gone home and Stephanie was taking a walk alone before he put his evil plan into action.

Stephanie was walking along just enjoying the afternoon air when Robbie appeared from behind a near by wall. Stephanie put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Robbie Rotten what do you want?"

"Actually what I want is you." He reached out to grab Stephanie.

But she was much to fast for him and easily avoided his first attempt to grab her. Stephanie ran away from Robbie but he wasn't going to give up yet, after all she was the key to his plan. After a long case Robbie finally backed Stephanie into a corner she let out a scream just as Robbie grabbed hold of her and began to tie her up.

In his air ship Sportacus's crystal suddenly shone and beeped, Sportacus looked down at it. "Some one's in trouble!" He announced setting off to rescue the person.

Sportacus arrived on the scene to see Robbie Rotten tying some one up, whom it was he couldn't quiet be sure because Robbie was obscuring his view. "Robbie Rotten what are you up to this time?"

Robbie turned to look at who had interrupted him his eyes widened. "Oh no not you and I didn't even get a chance to get my plan into action." He clapped a hand over his mouth.

Sportacus lifted an eyebrow at that comment, Robbie dropped the person he had been tying up onto the floor and ran off back to his layer muttering the whole way.

Sportacus watched him go and shook his head, only Robbie, he then turned his attention back to the person he had been tying up and noticed the vivid long curly pink hair. Sportacus's blue eyes widened, it could only be Stephanie, she didn't appear to be moving, he rushed over to her side, to see what was wrong and try to help her.

Once Sportacus was beside Stephanie he carefully knelt down and gently rolled her onto her back, he let out a relived sigh, there were no obvious sign of an injury.

Despite the fact she was covered in dust Sportacus couldn't help but think her beautiful, Sportacus shook himself this was no time to be thinking like that, those kind of thoughts could wait until Stephanie was better.

Carefully Sportacus lifted Stephanie up into his arms; he gazed down at her and his brow furrowed with concern. He walked slowly over to a near by bench trying not to jolt her as he moved, cautiously he sat down and positioned Stephanie's head so it was resting in his lap. Sportacus watched her for a moment and then reached out and carefully stroked her hair. "Stephanie." He whispered apprehensively.

Slowly her eyes flickered and opened, her chocolate brown eyes focused on Sportacus, Stephanie jumped up into a sitting position, her hand instantly went to her head, Sportacus gently but firmly pulled her back down and rested her head in his lap again his ocean blue eyes looking at her worried. "Just take it easy for a while, you went threw a rather nasty run in with Robbie and I am afraid he was a little clumsy and dropped you."

"Robbie Rotten, boy some things never change do they? Thanks for coming to save me from him Sportacus, it's good to see you again, at any rate I am sure I am keeping you and I feel fine now any way." Stephanie got to her feet, instantly she wavered as the world began to spin before her, Sportacus shot up from the bench and caught her as she fell.

"Don't push yourself, take your time before you get up."

"Really I'm fine Sportacus I just got up to fast that was all." Stephanie protested.

"No you are not!" Sportacus said with venom that surprised Stephanie.

Stephanie scowled up at Sportacus and said. "Put me down Sportacus I'm perfectly fi . . ."

The sentence petered off into silence, as in order to stop her arguing with him, Sportacus had kissed Stephanie, he found himself enjoying this kiss and found it incredibly hard to stop kissing Stephanie once he had started but Sportacus just about managed. "No more arguments Stephanie you are not well enough to walk, so I am carrying you home and that is that."

Deciding that she really didn't want to brake this magical moment Stephanie fell silent and just rested her head against Sportacus's chest, she could hear his heart beating slow and steady and that made her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Confessions.

When Sportacus finally got to Stephanie's uncles house, he called out hoping the mayor was home. "Mayor Meanswell!"

Stephanie's uncle appeared from behind a near by fence with a hand full of weeds, when he saw Sportacus carrying Stephanie his eyes widened and he dropped the weeds. "Oh my goodness what on earth happened?" He asked concerned.

"Stephanie had a horrid encounter with Robbie, she doesn't appear to be injured but she had a rather nasty fall and should rest for a while." Sportacus explained.

Milford assented his head with understanding, Milford lead Sportacus into the house and to Stephanie's room, he pulled the covers of the bed back for Sportacus and stood aside.

Tenderly Sportacus placed Stephanie down into her bed and drew up the vivid pink covers. "Rest now Stephanie, you will feel better in the morning."

Stephanie took hold of one of Sportacus's hands and at her touch he looked down on her nervously. "Please stay with me, I could use your strength right now."

Milford left the room quietly for a moment he returned with a chair, Sportacus smiled at him gratefully and sat down still holding onto Stephanie's hand. "I'll stay, I'll be right here with you when you wake up I promise, now go to sleep."

Sportacus watched as Mayor Meanswell left them alone, Sportacus's sky blue eyes then returned to Stephanie's face, she smiled at him and then her eyes flickered closed and sleep claimed her.

Sportacus watched her sleep, his eyes were filled with anxiety, gently he raised the hand he held to his lips gave the knuckles a soft kiss then placed the hand to his cheek. "Please be alright Stephanie."

Sportacus sat with her all afternoon and when night came Mayor Meanswell helped him make up a bed on the floor so that he could keep his promise to stay until she woke up.

When Stephanie woke sunlight was streaming threw the window of her room, she knew that she had slept all night the date on her alarm clock told her that much, carefully she sat up in bed and she was grateful that it didn't start to swim obviously a good nights rest had been just as Sportacus had suggested what she needed.

Stephanie looked round for him, after all he had promised to stay until she woke up, the chair was still there by here bedside but empty had he left, slowly she looked down a little sad as her earth brown eyes fell on the floor Stephanie saw Sportacus lying there fast asleep a happy smile crossed her face as Stephanie sat for a few minuets watching him sleep, he looked so handsome asleep and it wasn't like she was ever going to see him like this again so she might as well take advantage of the situation. "Sportacus." She breathed softly.

At the sound of his name Sportacus's eyes flickered open and his ice blue eyes met her soft earth brown ones. "Hey there, how are you feeling? Better I hope?"

Stephanie looked at him with her clear brown eyes and a wide smile. "Oh yes much better. Thank you for staying with me Sportacus, I didn't mean to sleep quiet so long."

"That's ok, you needed the rest and I was only to happy to stay and make sure that you were all right."

"Thank you Sportacus, but out of interest why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Sportacus sat bolt up right and went a bright shade of red. "I should get going." He stood up, brushed himself down nervously. "Glad your better."

As Sportacus turned to go, Stephanie leant out of the bed and snagged one of his arms, Sportacus spun to face her, his eyes filled with confusion, with a knowing smile Stephanie leant out of bed and kissed him gently.

Sportacus's eyes widened, before he could stop himself he was kissing her back gently and once again didn't think he was going to be able to stop, however fortunately for him after a little time past Stephanie pulled back from the kiss, their eyes were locked and a look of determination was on Stephanie's face. "Please Sportacus I just want to know why you kissed me."

Sportacus flushed again and tried to explain. "Because, I . . . I . . ."

Aggravated with himself Sportacus went to walk away forgetting Stephanie still had hold of his arm and this sudden movement pulled her out of the bed. Stephanie cried out in shock, Sportacus quickly moved forward and caught her. "Sorry I didn't meant to do that I'm just . . . oh never mind."

"It's alright Sportacus, I shouldn't have kept asking you that question, after all you obviously don't want to talk to me about it. Besides which you already told me that you didn't love me, I shouldn't have expected that a couple of kisses meant that those feelings had changed in any way. Stephanie let go of his arm she lay back down on the bed, an eyrie silence fell over the room, and Stephanie hoped that he would say something, dispute what she said but silence rained and she felt as if her heart would break all over again.

When Stephanie had finished speaking Sportacus had found that all he could do was stand there with his mouth open like a fish out of water, there was so much he wanted to say to her but no words would come to him.

A slow tear ran down Stephanie's face, she waited for a few more moments, still all was quiet, she was sure Sportacus was gone now so it was ok to cry. Stephanie rolled onto her side in the bed and began to cry for her twice broken heart.

Worried about the noise he heard Mayor Meanswell had come to check on Stephanie, when he came in the room the sight before him confused him slightly, Stephanie was crying and Sportacus was standing there completely dumbfounded. Milford went to speak to Sportacus but he placed a finger to his lips, Milford assented his head and went over to the side of Stephanie's bed, he sat down on Sportacus's empty chair reached out and stroked her hair. "Stephanie my dear what on earth is wrong?"

"Its just not fair uncle, I still love Sportacus, even after all these year, even though I went away and worst of all despite the fact he still doesn't love me and never ever will."

"Oh Stephanie is that really why you stayed away from Lazy Town for so long?"

"Yes." She said in a small guilty voice, uncle Milford handed her a handkerchief over her shoulder. "Here."

"Thanks Uncle." Stephanie said gently taking it, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I'll be ok uncle I just need to have a good cry and then you'll see I'll be fine again."

"Well Alright I guess you know your self best but if you need anything just call."

"I will."

Quietly Mayor Meanswell left the room, as he did he was sure Sportacus would follow him but to his surprise and relief Sportacus didn't move.

Sportacus found that he was rooted to the spot as he listened to Stephanie cry his heart ached, a light caught his eye and he looked down his crystal was glowing gently, not beeping like it usually did but admitting a soft light and then he realised something all those other times he had noticed the crystal glowing it had been because Stephanie was crying.

Sportacus shook himself, quietly he moved over to his sobbing pink angel, gingerly he reached out his fingers stopped inches from her hair, part of him was still worried that he was too old for her and then another part of him couldn't bear to see her like this.

Suddenly as if she had heard his thoughts Stephanie spoke. "To old for me! Like I care, like love cares about age. No one would approve! Hah they all approve, they all guessed ages ago how I felt about him and they just want me to be happy and if Sportacus makes me happy then they are happy. I should hate Sportacus. . . but I can't I love him to much. Sportacus . . ."

Stephanie shook herself slightly. "This is stupid Stephanie forget him, enjoy summer, have fun with your friends and just be friendly towards him. Maybe I should try going out a date with Pixel, he has asked me loads of time and I have to try to forget how much I love him after all Sportacus has made it clear he will never love me. Yes a date with Pixel that's defiantly a good plan." Stephanie wiped her eyes with her uncles handkerchief and blew her nose, now she had a plan of action Stephanie felt much better.

Sportacus practically turned green with envy at the idea of his pink angel going out with Pixel, she was his Stephanie, his lady, his love no one but him was going to take her out, hold her and kiss her. Before he had time to get embarrassed about his feelings for Stephanie again Sportacus spoke. "You don't need to go and find Pixel."

Stephanie turned over quickly at the sound of his voice, she sat bolt upright in the bed and stared at Sportacus. "Your still here?" She asked him shocked and embraced; he had heard every word of her little rant.

"Yes I am, my crystal has been glowing the whole entire time I have been here which meant you needed me here with you."

"Well your crystal must not be working properly because I am fine and I don't need you here." Stephanie tried to sound convincing as she spoke but failed miserably.

Sportacus crossed his arms in aggravation and scowled at Stephanie. "My crystal works just fine, I was in the room this whole time so I know that it works and that you need me right here with you."

"I do n . . ." Stephanie didn't get to finish her sentence, Sportacus had used a tactic he knew would defiantly stop her talking and had once again kissed Stephanie into silence.

Stephanie's eyes widened with surprise, she lent into the kiss and closed her eyes determined not to miss one moment of this wonderful kiss after all heaven only knew if he would ever kiss her again.

Eventually Sportacus broke the kiss, he sat beside Stephanie on the bed and took one of her hands in his, now seemed a good a time as any to tell her the truth. "Stephanie about that day when I said I was to old for you and that no one would ever approve of us any way, I was wrong very wrong and I am very sorry I hurt you feelings."

Stephanie smiled up at him gently and sadly. "It's not your fault, if that's what you feel then that is that and out of interest why don't I need to go and find Pixel?"

"That's what I used to feel, it's not what I feel about us now. As for your question about Pixel you don't need to go and find him because I want to be with you I love you Stephanie, I think I always have I was just too blind to see it. Please forgive me for not realising how I felt sooner and I also hope that you still have a space in your heart for this idiot of a hero who loves you so." Once he had finished speaking, Sportacus felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him and waited nervously for Stephanie's response to his confection.

Stephanie gazed up into those clear sky blue eyes which shone with the depth of his love for her, her own brown eyes filled with shock and wonder, she felt fresh tears form in her eyes and embraced Sportacus very hard. Sportacus looked down at the pink haired angel berried in his chest; gently he stroked the back of her head and asked with concern. "Why are you crying?"

Stephanie looked up at him with a large smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I'm crying with relief and happiness. I can't believe you finally feel the same way about me as I do you." Gently Sportacus reached out he wiped away her tears, she reached up and caressed one of his cheeks. "And I will always have room in my heart for you, I love you and I always will."

"Oh that's good to hear." Sportacus drew her back against his chest. "So would you like to go out together?"

"When?" Stephanie asked him eagerly.

Sportacus smiled gladly at her eager tone of voice. "Well as soon as you are ready, I thought we could go for a walk and I can show the whole world that you are mine."

Stephanie flushed. "Well if that's the case you had better go and talk to my uncle for a few minuets so I can get changed, then I will be right with you."

Stephanie leant in, she gave Sportacus a kiss on the cheek, Sportacus got up he smiled at her and then left the room closing the door. Sportacus found Mayor Meanswell in the kitchen cooking cookies, Milford looked up at Sportacus who smiled at him reassuringly. "Everything is fine."

"Good I am very glad to hear it. I was beginning to worry that you two would never sort out everything between you." Mayor Meanswell said affectionately rolling his eyes to the heavens.

Sportacus smiled at him. "Oh yes we are fine now, in fact we are just about to go out on a date."

Mayor Meanswell smiled at him. "Well finally."

Sportacus laughed slightly at the Mayors exasperation and easy acceptance of him and Stephanie as a couple. "I'm ready!" Stephanie's voice called from behind him.

Sportacus turned round, his eyes widened, Stephanie wore well fitting pink cords, and a white top with loses sleeves and lastly a pink waistcoat. Sportacus walked over to her and smiled down on her. "You look so beautiful. So shall we go for that walk now?"

"Yes lets." Sportacus held out a hand to her, Stephanie took it and grinned back at Sportacus.

Together they stepped out into the bright sunshine, as they walked through Lazy Town every one who saw them together waved and smiled, they were all happy that Stephanie and Sportacus were finally together but their friends happiness was nothing compared to that of Sportacus and Stephanie after all they had discovered a love that they had never thought would be possible.

The End


End file.
